Cheating on Her
by Under A Cloud
Summary: A series of drabbles/ficlets featuring various characters cheating on their girlfriends. Some may be funny, others heart-wrenching.
1. Nio Masaharu

I really, really needed to relieve myself of all the stress. No, I didn't have a fallout in romance, it was just an idea that popped up in my head. **The female main lead will remain unnamed** for most chapters since I'm not keen about making a harem for any characters (canon or not, it's a disturbing idea to me) and I'm too lazy to cook up a new character for each and every drabble/ficlet. There may be exceptions if speeches are involved, but the name is not likely to be repeated. There may be some surprise canon pairings, I'm not too sure yet.

Summary: A series of drabbles/ficlets featuring various characters cheating on their girlfriends. Some may be funny, others heart-wrenching.

*cough* I forgot the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own PoT in any forms.

**Cheating on Her**

**Nio Masaharu**

He cheated on her once, the sensation he got out of bringing another girl out to the amusement park was so, _so_ thrilling. It sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't stop himself from repeating it again and again. Nio knew, he was well aware that his girlfriend will soon find out about them, and _voila_ - she did. She cried and hit him, the once gentle girl _screeched_ and _swore_ profanities at him, completely reconstructing her image in his mind. Did Nio feel guilty? Perhaps he did, but he was Nio after all and Nio didn't buy anyone's game. It was easy enough for Nio who was a master of words to coo her with sweet words that effortlessly flowed from his slick tongue, and even without really trying, he succeeded in placating the girl and she stayed with him.

But even after the danger sign began flickering, Nio didn't stop. Why would he? It was just a game to keep himself entertained. He continued flirting around and bringing different girls out, and when his girlfriend finally snapped and stormed out of their relationship, Nio didn't feel the least bit remorseful. Perhaps there was a morsel, a tiny, tiny bit of regret on his part - he was still interested in her after all, and he haven't got bored of this game yet, but no, Nio Masaharu didn't do grief, nostalgia and what synonyms of equal amplitude. Even regret was a little too heavy, Nio would think.

It was perhaps then, Nio began to question himself, a rhetorical question, he afterwards thought, had he ever loved that girl? _Well_, Nio smiled to himself, he knew the answer, he knew it very well. The truth was that he never did. He then pondered, with some quaint, thoughtful humor, if she did mattered to him at all. But he realized that he was placing too much attention on a trivial issue, and he soon shrugged the thought off.

_Ah well, it was time to move on anyway_. A game ended prematurely could only elicit so much a response from him. After all, this is the infamous trickster of Rikkai Dai we are talking about here. Nio Masaharu never weighs himself with frivolous affairs, and fickle emotions like love sure ranked high on his list.

So back to his girlfriend, _ex-girlfriend now_, he corrected himself, he glanced at the girl in a lofty fashion and he cracked a smile which looked like Chesire Cat.

"Okay, let's break up." He sounded light-hearted, and very uncaring.

He then turned and left, humming a light tune to himself. _Nio Masaharu was a free man again_, he thought cheerfully, ignoring the subtle, foreign and undeniable heavy feeling which loomed over his heart.


	2. Echizen Ryoma

Surprise~! It's a canon pairing this time! Except, the canon character is the third party.

**Cheating on Her**

**Echizen Ryoma**

When Ryoma got a girlfriend and it wasn't a certain Ryuzaki, everyone was flabbergasted to say the least. His girlfriend was a sweet and demure girl so very similar to Sakuno, and in addition to that, she also possessed the self-confidence which Sakuno lacked. But recently, that self-confidence she had about herself was shaken. She had heard about it from her friends, but she always waived it off. Ryoma was cheating on her with Sakuno? _Impossible_, she laughed. Ryoma wouldn't do that to her, would he?

But the scene before her made it hard for her to argue against her friends' assertion.

Ryoma was gripping Sakuno's wrists and correcting her form. If it was only that, she wouldn't have the sense of alarm rising in her chest, but in Ryoma's eyes, in those sinfully beautiful auburn-colored eyes which she loved so much, she saw something which she realized had been lacking in Ryoma nowadays. His eyes which were fixed on Sakuno were soft and tender, or perhaps she could use the word 'endearing'? She questioned herself, surely that was considered 'endearing' for Ryoma already. The egoistical tennis prodigy never showed much of himself to anybody. Even after going out for almost three months, she felt that her boyfriend was still enshrouded in mystery. She never fathomed him, but at this moment, his emotions were so lucid that she felt that the scene before her was mocking their relationship for the past three months.

When he was with Sakuno, he was nothing like the cool, recollected person he displayed in front of her nowadays.

She looked at Sakuno who was blushing, and she could see that the auburn-haired girl was stuttering over her words. As much as she hated to admit it, Sakuno and Ryoma looked perfect for each other. Even though she was Ryoma's girlfriend, she felt out of place when she watched them.

So later that day she asked Ryoma out, and she told him, "Ryoma, I think we should break up."

He looked at her, his cat-like eyes pierced her heart and when she saw the calm, almost _apathetic_ expression on his face, she felt like a thousand needles were embedded in her chest. _He knew_, she realized, he knew that she saw them and he allowed it to be so...?

Her blood began boiling. He's a god-damned freaking bastard, who the hell gave him the right to treat her like that?

"Okay," he said nonchalantly, and she couldn't control herself anymore.

She lifted a hand and with all her strength, she slapped him across his face.


	3. Marui Bunta

I promised that this series will involve humor, but it'd seem that there's a lot more Hurt/Comfort than humor which was the original theme of this series. Oh well... Here's a light-hearted chapter :)

**Cheating on Her**

**Marui Bunta**

_Again._

Brows furrowed, Marui stared down at the rejection he just received from his girlfriend. Yet another refusal to go on a date with him. Aren't women supposed to be into these kind of things? Flowers, dates, presents and care and concern... Marui frowned. He didn't understand his girlfriend anymore. He always knew that she was like the wind, constantly changing and unfathomable, but recently it got _worse_. Sure, their relationship had always been stormy, but it was rumbling thunder unaccompanied by vicious lightning, heavy downpour without sharp gusts. They were both lively, rash and a little hot-tempered, so it was only inevitable that they would clash at times, but still, the two of them made it work out. But recently, Marui realized that his girlfriend seemed to want nothing to do with him. When he waved to her in the hallway, she'd cock her head and continue talking to her friend like he never existed, when he asked her out, she'd come up with a million excuses conveying the same message: 'I'm busy.' but he knew that she was not. Marui reflected on his recent activities, and he was pretty certain that he didn't do anything out of norm that could have possibly displeased her, so why was she acting like... Marui hesitated in allowing the thought in his mind to materialize, why was she acting like she wanted to break up?

Although Marui was popular, he didn't play around like what his popularity entailed, instead, he took relationships very seriously and he only ever had two girlfriends, the first one being his grade school classmate whom he had long lost contact with. So being absolutely clueless about what was going on in his girlfriend's mind, Marui decided to consult the famed casanova of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku about his circumstance, but he soon regretted his foolish decision because the latter, in Marui's opinion, didn't offer very useful advice.

"Women," Nio drawled, "are like the rose in 'The Little Prince'. Give them what they want, and their appetite would grow, they will always ask for more, never thinking that they need less. So Marui, if you still have any ounce of sense left, just break up with her."

Marui didn't know if Nio's interpretation of women was right or wrong, but isn't it obvious that he wanted to keep his girlfriend if he's seeking advice from him? _No_, Marui decided, and rightfully so, that Nio's advice definitely wasn't any good.

Marui considered seeking help from Jackal, after all hey, best friends are meant to back you up in this kind of situations right? But just as he was about to dial Jackal's number, he recalled that Jackal had even less luck with romance than him. He then clicked 'return' and scanned through his contacts, going by the elimination method.

The first name he came across on his contact list was 'Kirihara Akaya'. Akaya? Marui's face contorted at the thought of consulting his junior about romance, nah, he would pass on that. He wouldn't be seen dead seeking help from Akaya of all people on anything at all, much less something like romance which he should be way more experienced in than his seaweed-haired junior.

He skipped Akaya's number and looked at the next person. Jackal? Already canceled off. Nio? Already done, _next. _

Sanada-fukubuchou? No, no, just _no_. Need he say more? Marui wasn't crazy yet, so that would be an automatic strike off.

Yagyuu? While the 'Gentleman' did seem nice enough, mature enough and Marui was certain that his secret would be safe with him, Yagyuu's romantic life was inexistent. Besides, Yagyuu and Nio were best buds, so Marui wasn't sure if consulting Yagyuu would be a more fruitful session than the one he just had Nio. Pass. _Next. _

Ah, Renji is next on the list. But Renji? Marui shivered at the thought of Renji finding out about his love crisis. God no! He was pretty certain that Renji would be more interested in collecting data than to offer him any helpful advice. Next!

Marui's face blanched when he saw the next contact on his list. Yukimura Seiichi, otherwise known as the 'Child of God' and captain of Rikkai Dai's boys tennis team. People were easily tricked into thinking that Yukimura was merely an overachiever with a stunning smile by his pleasant attitude and immaculate gentility, but his teammates were well-aware of Yukimura's dark side which was potentially more terrifying than Sanada with his 'Black Aura' activated, so thanks, but no thanks. Marui wasn't ready to sentence himself to hell yet.

God damn it! That was the end of his contact list already!? Marui glowered at his phone. Why hadn't he realized that his social circle was so narrow before? Other than his family and girlfriend, he only had his teammates' numbers on his phone. He couldn't bring his love problem home, that'd be so uncool and demolish his image in the eyes of those two little impish rascals. He was a big brother after all.

Since he didn't have anyone to turn to... Marui puffed up his cheeks, well then, he'd have to unleash his last resort then. He'd call it... Operation Cupcake part 1 and 2. Yeah. That sounds good.

1) Corner her

2) Interrogate her.

* * *

The outcome of Marui's Operation Cupcake was more entertaining than worrisome.

"So you mean to tell me that you thought that I was cheating on you? Just because I accepted the homemade sweets from my fangirls? I can't believe it. You're impossible!" Marui exclaimed.

"It's not a small matter!" She yelled at him, eyes burning with an equally fierce flame, "you're cheating on me without even knowing! You're the worst!"

"This is ridiculous. How am I cheating on you just because of something so small and insignificant? Hey, I had been doing that even before we began dating!" Marui argued back.

"B-but it's different now that we're dating! You shouldn't accept gifts from some random girls, that'd give people the wrong impression!" She gritted her teeth, refusing to give in.

"Look, if it's annoying you so much, I promise to stop, okay? But you'd have to make up to me," Marui sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket, deciding that it'd be better if he compromised first, "I need sweets to keep me going..."

"Really? You promise to stop?" Her tone lowered, perhaps due to some guilt.

"If you make sweets at least twice a week for me in future, I swear I'd stop taking sweets from other girls," Marui promised, "deal?"

"Okay, pinky promise!" She childishly held up her little finger, waiting for him to entwine his with hers.

Seriously? They weren't kids anymore! Marui gawked at her but relented when he saw the warning look in her eyes. He locked his little finger with hers, held back his grumbles as he recited, "pinky promise."


	4. Sengoku Kiyosumi

Surprise character beyond the schools listed in the character list.

**Cheating on Her**

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**

_Once._

"I'm so sorry baby, I promise I won't do it again, forgive me please?" He put his hands together and playfully winked at her, how could she refuse when he looked so sincere?

So she did.

_Twice. _

"Ahh... sorry sorry! I just couldn't refuse it when she asked me out! But you'll forgive me right, baby?" Sengoku latched an arm around her shoulders and threw a boyish grin at her, and she was subdued by him again. She was helpless when it came to him, after all.

_Thrice._

"Baby, I'm sorry, but the only one I truly love is you. You know that right?" Sengoku scratched the back of his head and gave a goofy smile, but her heart was already shattered into a million pieces and she couldn't find it again.

She stared at him, a good, long and hard stare, one that succeeded in awakening Sengoku's suppressed conscience. She then began wondering how did she fall in love with such a womanizer in the first place?

How could she trust him, when he didn't even remember her name and always substitute it with 'baby' in case he got it mixed up? No matter how wretched she was, that was enough, really.

Without replying to him, she turned and left, walking right out of a relationship which perhaps never existed with Sengoku. The sea of screams on the bustling street drowned out Sengoku's calls, if there were any at all.

Now, at least... there would never be a fourth time.


	5. Atobe Keigo

This is Atobe's. I don't consider this hurt/comfort, definitely not humor either, it's really just a mellow mirror held up to reality with a dab of cliched drama. ...Definitely, I'm not the writer when it comes to humor. Perhaps parody, dry humor and sarcasm but no, not pure humor...

**Cheating on Her**

**Atobe Keigo**

"Milady, please take a look at these photos," a woman dressed in a frilly French maid costume bowed before the beautiful young lady sat upon a lavish leather sofa, offering a sealed package to her mistress.

"Maria, I believe I have already told you not to meddle with Keigo's affairs. Like I've said, it doesn't matter how much he plays around, or who's he sleeping with. In the end, the person he will be wed to is me. Our parents will not allow for otherwise," said the lady indifferently, face bereft of emotions as she daintily sipped from an exquisite yellow teacup.

"Please pardon me, milady, but I truly think that you should take a look at what the PI sent in this time," Maria knelt down in a servile manner and pleaded with her mistress.

"Throw it away, Maria," her mistress' stance was firm.

"But milady-" Maria tried once more but she was cut off by her lady.

"I said throw it away. Did I not make myself clear?" Her voice was raised with a slightly sharp edge.

"... I understand, milady. Please excuse me," Maria lowered her head in defeat and retreated.

Her lady's expression never faltered throughout the entire conversation, she merely continued sipping from a cup that was long empty. Her eyes appeared to be taking in everything passively, like the submissive trophy wife she was raised to be, but upon closer inspection, one would notice that nothing was reflected within the dull, murky pools.

But it was truly alright, really, as long as she was the one who will marry into the Atobe family, as long as she was the legal spouse of Atobe Keigo... nothing else mattered.

* * *

"Sign it," ordered Atobe as he threw the document in front of her. Impatiently, yet not short of the grace he was raised to perform any task with, Atobe folded his arms across his chest. He didn't even bother to explain to her what was written in the document. She didn't ask, either, merely picked it up and glanced through it herself. Her fair face turned paler and paler with each word she took in and she mechanically lifted her head, dull eyes, for once, was filled with an appreciable display of emotions.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, should he be amused or ashamed that the first and perhaps only time he will witness emotions on his fiancee's face was when their engagement was about to be annulled? Ah well, doesn't matter, he never liked this woman anyway. She was someone his father selected for him and right on their first meeting, he was quick to label her as a lifeless doll even before they exchanged their first words. He had taken an immediate dislike to her from then on after. Atobe certainly didn't want to spend the rest of his life with a doll, he didn't have any fetish of that sort, thank you very much.

"So it's true?" Her voice was soft, there was no bitterness, but she sounded a little forlorn, "that you have been seeing the princess of Kyoto Enterprise?"

"_Ore-sama_ believe my private affairs have nothing to do with you."

She cracked a broken smile, one which was mocking herself._ Silly girl_, she told herself, how foolish she was to think that their parents' words were enough to bind them together when it was Atobe Keigo they were talking about here. Atobe Keigo always gets what he wants, by hook or by crook. If he wasn't offered what he wanted on a silver plate, he'd reach for it himself. If their parents wouldn't agree to call off their engagement, he'd break it off anyway, and how could she refuse, when her father's company was at stake?

Atobe had offered her two documents, one was a shares transfer agreement involving 40% of her father's company's shares, the other was a restraining order disguised as a legal document which dictates that the two of them should never cross paths again. His message was clear, she understood him perfectly but _restraining order_? Seriously? There was a sinking pang in her heart, one which mercilessly dragged her down to the deepest depths of her personal hell, making her feel like she was helplessly, hopelessly standing on a damaged rift floating in the middle of the ocean. Did he think of her as some psycho stalker?

"Is it really necessary, Atobe? Do I truly disgust you to such extents?" Words spewed from her lips before she could rein herself in. Her hands quivered, gripping the papers so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

Perhaps it was the helplessness in her tone which succeeded in setting Atobe thinking. Hard, about a matter pertaining to her for once. Did she disgust him? _No_, Atobe decided. It was true that he disliked her, but disgust was much too harsh.

"No, but I like to ensure that whatever I do will hold through to the end. _Ore-sama_ believe in leaving no stones unturned and eliminating all threats, be they exposed or hidden," he adjusted his tie and glanced at his watch, "if you'd please, hurry up because I have a flight to catch," _with the princess of Kyoto Enterprise_, though he had enough chivalry not to mention it in front of his soon-to-be ex-fiancee.

She stared at him, eyes void again, and shakily, she put her pen to the paper, managing the ugliest signature she had ever given in any legal documents. She then gave the documents back to him, and he merely took a quick look to ensure that she had signed at the right place, after which he picked up his case and left.

"_Ore-sama _will take care of the rest, this will be our last meeting outside of necessary functions," said Atobe before he exited the room, without as much as a second glance over his shoulder. With a soft 'click', the door was closed, separating the two and leaving her alone in the room. After a long while, she still appeared to be in a daze. Annulment. Shares. Atobe. The last word made her feel giddy and she could only wistfully hope that _this_, was merely a nightmare, but somewhere deep inside she knew it wasn't. It wasn't a nightmare, everything was real. She really signed those documents which sealed her fate, leaving her one without an Atobe Keigo. She gazed at her right hand which was still gripping the gel pen, and she cracked another smile, this time one which was filled with self-abhorrence.

She couldn't even fulfill her role as political pawn, even her fiance walked out on her. What else is she good for?

_Useless_, useless, she's so useless...


	6. Fuji Syuusuke

It's 4am in the morning while I was typing this. It's a weekend, and the second last week of my exams. Pretty strange feeling at the pit of my heart. Hmms. Frankly speaking, aside from Nio, Fuji is the only character I felt so thrilled to write about, though, I think I didn't do so well in bringing out my perspective of him. The enigmatic tensai, Fuji Syuusuke. Rather than Fuji cheating, somehow, I get the feeling that he's the one who had been cheated on all the time in this chapter -laughs- wonder why I feel like that.

**Cheating on Her**

**Fuji Syuusuke**

She couldn't say that she wasn't surprised when she saw her boyfriend cheating on her, but really, it didn't bother her at all that much.

Arms folded across her chest, her cool eyes which were fixated on the image of her boyfriend locking lips with another girl were still, calm, and indifferent. Patiently, she stood aside, watching as her boyfriend kissed another with fervent passion she hadn't seen before - and then she began pondering, why did they even begin dating when neither party loved the other at all?

_Oh right_, it was all because of Eiji. Eiji, who went on some sort of matchmaker craze about two months ago, going around trying to pair everyone around him up - and she had no idea why, but Fuji looked her up and suggested that they should pretend to go out to avoid Eiji's arbitrary neurotic disorder. She thought it was odd, but she too was fed up with Eiji's madness and so she agreed, not realizing that Fuji's proposal was even more random and crazy than Eiji's sudden obsession. They had been going out for about three months now, and even though Eiji had stopped, neither party mentioned a breakup. But it would seem that the breakup which came a little later than she expected was imminent now.

She waited till the two lovebirds were done, and when she saw his mouth part, she raised a hand to stop Fuji from speaking.

"Don't say a thing, Fuji. I wish you all the best with her and I'm not angry at all, we are still friends after this, kay'?" She smiled at Fuji and offered a polite nod to the girl whom he held protectively in his arms. They looked perfect for each other. "Tezuka-kaichou texted me a moment ago, I'm going to head for the students' council room now, catch ya' later back in the classroom."

Without waiting for a reply from Fuji, she waved to them and quickly made her way towards the main school building. Unbeknownst to her, the moment she turned her back on Fuji was one of the rare moments people got to witness the brilliant clear blue eyes of the renowned tensai of Seishun Gakuen, his eyes, which are usually the shade of the cleanest seawater, were an icy glacier blue now. His eyes were sharp - sharper than it had been in any matches he had played in, and his face was void of emotion, simply staring at the retreating figure of the girl who was his girlfriend just a few moments ago.

"It's the end already?" Fuji appeared to be murmuring to himself, a quaint smile tugging at his lips, one which appeared whenever he was scheming against his teammates, "not even a chance to retaliate, hmm?"

Fuji was cold, not even the warmth of the midday Sun could melt the ice that was him. The girl in his arms shivered involuntarily.

"F-Fuji-senpai?" Timidly, she called out to the boy who was holding her. One moment ago he was gentle like the first blossom of spring, the next moment he was cold like the worst hailstorm in winter. She couldn't fathom him.

"Ah... My apologies that I scared you, Rima-chan," Fuji flashed his trademark smile at her, but there was a dearth of warmth still in his voice. He didn't answer to the girl anymore.

Fuji just kept smiling, and smiling, because that was his protective mask. One like the _vendetta_, which concealed all his emotions. He supposed he only had himself to blame for his failed relationship, pretending to date her as an escape from Eiji's madness and constantly trying to test her limit after that. They got off a wrong start, and he couldn't blame her for not taking it seriously - _when he did_.

It's a pity it ended this way, he did liked her after all. Still, he wouldn't dwell on it, because he was Fuji Syuusuke.

And Fuji Syuusuke won't be brought down by anything, especially not something like love.


End file.
